


Wanted

by sugarspicenice



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 18:30:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarspicenice/pseuds/sugarspicenice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma convinces Regina to visit a club. The main act is a surprise for the brunette.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanted

Regina's heart beat at a staccato pace as she watched the blonde step onto the raised platform, a microphone standing tall and proud center stage. Emma caught her eye sending the Mayor a sultry look before slipping off her signature red leather jacket. The Sheriff ended up in only a black tank-top and a tight fitting pair of washed out black jeans.

"Hello everyone," the blonde's voice flowed out of the large speakers set along the bottom of the platform along with the small ones set along the top of the walls. The patrons of the bar instantly quieted as the sex laced voice filled the spaces that barely existed between the meshed bodies.

How Emma Swan had ever gotten her to agree to this still makes her confused but it seems that this misadventure was about to pay off. Regina's eyes roamed the lanky yet seductive form of Storybrooke's Sheriff. As her gaze made the return trip to the blonde's face the Mayor realized that she had been caught in the act as Emma sent a quick wink her way.

"You may be new and not know who I am or you may be a regular and are asking yourselves why you still tolerate me."

Chuckles spread throughout the crowd.  _Huh,_  Regina contemplated,  _Ms. Swan is a regular act here? How intriguing._  The Mayor focused back on the stage as Emma's face illuminated in a smirk.

"So tonight's first song is dedicated to someone special to me," at this the usually confident woman shot a nervous grin to Regina. "I hope you enjoy." Cheers lifted through the air as the band, set behind the sultry singer, began the first notes.

_You know I'd fall apart without you_

_I don't know how you do what you do_

_'Cause everything that don't make sense about me_

_Makes sense when I'm with you_

Regina's eyes widen at the breathtakingly stunning voice that seemed to emanate from the soul of the blonde Sheriff. The rich tones reverberated throughout the small room and the crowd quieted before everyone started to sway to the beat.

_Like everything that's green, girl, I need you_

_But it's more than one and one makes two_

_Put aside the math and the logic of it_

_You gotta know you're wanted too_

_'Cause I wanna wrap you up_

_Wanna kiss your lips_

_I wanna make you feel wanted_

_And I wanna call you mine_

_Wanna hold your hand forever_

_And never let you forget it_

_Yeah, I, I wanna make you feel wanted_

As the words sunk in, the Mayor gasped in shock as the meaning hit. No, it was impossible. Emma  _wanted_  her? She was actually admitting to an attraction and to a wish for… Regina struggled with herself for a moment as the song continued. Finally, she shook her head deciding to think on it afterwards.

_Anyone can tell you you're pretty, yeah_

_And you get that all the time, I know you do_

_But your beauty's deeper than the make-up_

_And I wanna show you what I see tonight..._

_When I wrap you up_

_When I kiss your lips._

_I I wanna make you feel wanted_

_And I wanna call you mine_

_Wanna hold your hand forever_

_And never let you forget it_

_'Cause, baby, I, I wanna make you feel wanted_

There weren't tears threatening to spill over. She refused to believe that Emma Swan had reduced her to tears over a few song lyrics. She must have something caught in her eye.

_As good as you make me feel_

_I wanna make you feel better_

_Better than your fairy tales_

_Better than your best dreams_

_You're more than everything I need_

_You're all I ever wanted_

_All I ever wanted_

_And I just wanna wrap you up_

_Wanna kiss your lips_

_I wanna make you feel wanted_

_And I wanna call you mine_

_Wanna hold your hand forever_

_And never let you forget it_

_Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted_

_Baby, I wanna make you feel wanted_

_You'll always be wanted._

Despite her wishes, Regina felt the tears fall, leaving silver tracks along her cheeks. She wiped at the lines as surreptitiously as she could yet she had a small smile on her face. The blonde had just confessed to wanting her. Not only that, she had confessed to the need to make Regina  _feel_  wanted. No one had ever done that before. It left the Mayor feeling scared yet happy.

The set continued with Emma covering the songs  _If You Could See Me Now_  by The Script and  _Everybody Talks_  by Neon Trees to leave the club feeling hyped and in a dancing mood. After she finished, Emma passed the mic to the MC who led the pumped up crowd in a thunderous applause.

Raising her hand sheepishly, the Sheriff quickly made her way through the throng barely stopping for her fans as she was eager to reach the brunette who sat still on a barstool. The blonde could feel the gaze as it tracked her movements and she blushed under the scrutiny.

Emma was finally able to reach the side of Regina's chair. The brunette was still sitting rigidly, barely moving. The Sheriff proceeded to scuff her toe on the dark wooden floors, "So." She lengthened the word slowly as her nerves took over.

Suddenly Regina wrapped a hand around the blonde's neck gently tugging until Emma's lips settled over hers. It took a moment before Emma began to kiss her back, fusing her lips tightly to those of the Mayors.

The kiss was messy, neither one of them caring about decency nor the other patrons who had turned and begun to wolf whistle. When they finally parted for air, Regina's lipstick had smudged and been passed to the Sheriff who licked her lips still tasting the Mayor.

"Wanna get out of here," Emma inquired. Regina simply nodded before her hand was taken by an ecstatic blonde and led out of the club to the cheers of everyone in attendance.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Beta is femphoneix. Song is Wanted by Hunter Hayes


End file.
